


[Art] Half a Breath Away

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Half a Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Unending Alchemies of Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120) by [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira). 



> [Daily Doodle] Final Fantaxy XII - Half a Breath Away (Vaan/Gabranth) (PG)
> 
> **Daily Doodle** : This was a pick-me-up for [eternalbreath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath) for surviving Black Friday in retail. ♥ And to everyone else in retail — congrats! Thanks to [seventhe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe) and [owlmoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose) for advice and quick once-over =)
> 
> Also, Noah's leathers can go die in a fire.
> 
>  
> 
> **Time:** 3 hours or so

  
  



End file.
